Reflección en la oscuridad
by Ae-gaaru
Summary: Anna reflecciona acerca de Yoh, pero por más que quiere estar con él, no puede por estar en Estados Unidos en el Shaman Fight, mas en la oscuridad todo puede pasar...¡Cuidado! Fic Yoh/Anna bastante explícito, potético y poco usual


Tal como lo está escrito, este es un Fic de Anna/Yoh bastante subido de tono. Espero que les guste este pequeño fic medio poético y poco usual.  
  
Reflección en la Oscuridad  
  
¿Por qué la noche es a veces tan apta para fundirme en la soledad?  
  
No lo sé...sin embargo, para mí, la noche y el día son casi lo mismo.  
  
A pesar de la luminosidad, mi vida sigue oscura y apagada.  
  
Me afecta, pero no puedo hacer nada...  
  
¿Es que no tengo modo de cambiar mi forma de ser?  
  
No lo sé.br  
  
Lo único que pienso en este minuto es que no quiero hacer infelices a otros...  
  
tal como soy yo.  
  
Mas no puedo evitarlo, sé que mi gelido rostro es notado por todos  
  
y que dudan hacercarse a mi,  
  
pues soy una máscara, una pared infraquiable  
  
que no permite que nadie se aventure en tocar su corazón.  
  
Ni yo misma puedo romper esta muralla.  
  
Me siento mal...  
  
Yoh, ¿ pensarás en mí como yo de tí?  
  
No quiero que me veas como realmente soy,  
  
pues temo que termines como yo.  
  
Temo que veas mi verdadero rostro.  
  
Mi alma descubierta así no es ninguna maravilla,  
  
por eso no quiero que te acerques a mi,  
  
solamente podrías llegar a darte cuenta que...  
  
Te amo.  
  
No quiero eso, solamente que te preocupes en tus deberes.  
  
El amor trae desgracias y nos da felicidad a un alto precio.  
  
No quiero que sufras, no conmigo,  
  
Sólo provocaría tristeza.  
  
-Sí, recuerdo estas líneas. Las escribí hace cerca de dos meses en este diario de vida.  
  
Pensaba que cambiaría mi forma de pensar un poco en este tiempo, pero...nada.- recordaba Anna en su cama mientras veía en dirección a la ventana, la cual era ilminada por la tibia luz de la noche.  
  
- Pensé que todos los días serían iguales...que...que podría aguantar.... pero..-comenzaba a pronunciar estas palabras cada vez de forma más quebrada.- pero ¡No puedo! No puedo fingir mis sentimientos. Cada día Yoh se expone más y más con las peleas de los shamanes. Seguramente, allá en Estados Unidos le debe estar yendo bien, pero me siento triste de no tenerlo aquí conmigo.-  
  
Fue así como Anna comenzó a llorar. Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por miles desde sus angustiados ojos.  
  
Seguramente desde otra habitación fue escuchada por Tamao o Pirika, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevió a ir a ver que pasaba.  
  
Al rato, después de un par de horas de llorar en silencio, Anna cayó rendida en su cama, cansada de tanto llorar.  
  
Nadie sabe como habrá pasado el tiempo, pero al pasar unos minutos, Anna se dio cuenta de algo soprendente: detrás de ella se encontraba Yoh parado en el tintel de la puerta, viendo como su prometida yacía exhausta y acabada en su lecho.  
  
-Yoh, vete de aquí- dijo casi sin ánimos he inconcientemente Anna.  
  
-Anna...-  
  
- ¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! ¡¿ACASO NO ENTIENDES?! ¡DEJA DE MIRARME CON ESA CARA DE LÁSTIMA!- Anna comenzó a llorar- ¡Me lastimas!... ¡Ve...te! ¡Vete de aquí!-  
  
  
  
Sin embargo, mientras más trataba de espantar el joven, más sus palabras se undían y perdía el habla...cada vez más. Trataba de dismular vanamente su cara de humillación, rabia y pena que le había causado la visita de Yoh, más no podía. Ya no había nada que hacer, habían descubierto su secreto.  
  
  
  
Yoh, preocupado, comenzó a acercarse hasta la joven, quien se había volteado para no mirarlo.  
  
Dulcemente se sentó a sus pies y y empezó a acariciar su espalda con ternura y suavemente.  
  
-Anna. No tienes que ocultarme más tu verdadero yo. Por favor no trates...-  
  
Anna miró pasmada hacía el horizonte.  
  
-Sabes, hacía tiempo que, a pesar de que no mucho, sentía que tu alma se quebraba, aunque no sabía porqué.-  
  
Yoh se acurrucó a su lado y, mientras Anna escuchaba atenta (pero sin voltearse), sentía como Yoh tocaba suavemente su rostro- Yo no quiero que sufras por tratar de ocultar lo que sientes. Yo te acepto tal como eres, mas sé que es sólo una máscara.- Dijo esto para ver como Anna se daba vuelta sorpendida de las palabras de su prometido.  
  
  
  
- No tengas miedo de mostrarte tal cual. Sé que eres capaz de demostrar amor, pero...no lo haces por miedo-  
  
  
  
Anna estaba a punto de negarle lo último, pero no pudo porque sabía que era verdad.  
  
- Sé que temés que nos pueda pasar algo y piensas que esa máscara servirá para que no flaqueemos. Pero no es cierto, podemos ser igual de eficientes y estar seguros sin esa presión-  
  
Anna volteó quedando frente a frente con Yoh y sus lagrimas brotaron con más ganas que nunca de su cara.- Yoh...¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE! ¡ Temo cada día que no volverás a estar conmigo!- Paró secamente Anna al notar que por primera vez decía algo de esa manera.  
  
  
  
Dulcemente Yoh cerro los ojos y sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse por la cintura de Anna hasta abrazarla completamente. Anna casi no podía respirar de la impresión y pensaba si era capaz de disimular a su cuerpo que temblaba ante la reacción inesperada de Yoh.  
  
  
  
Tal como el Hielo que se contrapone al fuego, Anna trató sin fuerzas de alejarse de él, pero ya gran parte de su ser decía que no. Que no ya nunca más....  
  
  
  
Anna acercó su rostro lentamente al de Yoh, quien había vuelto a cerrar los ojos dulcemente. Comenzó a jadear un poco al saber que era ella quien trataba de aproximarse a él.  
  
  
  
Solo a un par de centímetros estaban sus bocas cuando Yoh abrió los ojos y Anna lo miró con miedo al ver que sus ojos profundos habían delatado aún más sus sentimientos, que Yoh ya lo había notado y que quería volver atrás, mas era muy tarde: Yoh besó su boca cuando Anna ya había decidido alejarse definitivamente de él.  
  
  
  
Ya no había vuelta atrás.  
  
  
  
La chica comenzó a sentir como la lengua de Yoh comenzaba a penetrar suavemente en la de ella. Anna estaba choqueada y no sabía que hacer, quería soltarlo, más otra parte no pensaba en abandonarlo.  
  
  
  
Yoh notó como Anna jadeó un par de veces, pero no se detuvo y, a pesar de las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Anna, no dudó en seguir con lo que tenía pensado y su lengua siguió recorriendo la boca de Anna, quien respondió a Yoh (finalmente), aceptando lo que él le ofrecía.  
  
  
  
Empezó a besarlo ahora ella también y sus manos se posaron en la parte superior de la espalda.  
  
El besó terminó y Anna pudo respirar con un poco más de facilidad ahora. No por problemas en cuanto al beso en sí, si no porque era demasiado para ella y nuca había pensado en que alguna vez haría algo similar.  
  
Yoh comenzó a desabrochar la bata de Anna, quien lo miró casi ida. El joven lo notó y paró en su acción. - Anna, ¿estás bien? No te preocupes, no haría nada que no quisieras.- comentó.  
  
  
  
-Yoh, yo no...- Y cerrando los ojos profundamente se lanzó suavemente a él y lo abrazó.- No deseo si no estar contigo en medio de esta oscuridad.  
  
  
  
Así, Yoh continuó desabrochando la bata hasta despojar a Anna completamente de ella. El chico sonrió bellamente al ver que Anna se avergonzaba de que Yoh viera su delicado y fino cuerpo sin nada. Sin meditarlo agarró su rostro y la besó, mientras cubiertos por las sábanas, Anna comenzaba a calmarse un poco más.  
  
  
  
La bata del joven shaman estaba ya completamente desamarrada por el constante roce y Anna, se sonrojó aún más al ver a Yoh de esa forma, en ese estado. El joven lo notó, más no titubeó.  
  
A medida que iba acariciando su cuerpo y besando su rostro, Anna se distensaba más y más (no demasiado, pero la pacífica cara de su amante lograba tranquilizarla de a poco).  
  
  
  
El rostro de Yoh, fue alejándose sin prisa dela boca de Anna y, tanto su legua como sus labios, comenzaron a explorar otros lugares que simplemente Anna no se esperaba. Más no trató de evitarlo, ya que en ella también lo deseaba y comprobó que Yoh era un espíritu bueno y que lo que hacía era tan profundo y hermoso que dejó de pensar que en algún momento podría herirla y el sueño convertise en una pesadilla.  
  
  
  
Después de un rato, tal como Anna con un poco de agustía lo había esperado, Yoh se acostó lentamente sobre ella, levantó sus piernas y...  
  
  
  
----- Autora:¡Espera un minuto ! ¿Tengo que describir esta parte? Saltemos un poco esta escenita.^^U -------  
  
  
  
Al cabo de un par de minutos Anna comenzó a respirar rapidamente (al igual que Yoh), y poco a poco los silenciosos jadeos de la hermosa jóven comenzaron a transformarse en quejidos cada vez más fuerte.  
  
  
  
Trataba "aparentemente" de esquivar al chico. Lo que sentía era nuevo para ella, más no podía ni quería esquivarlo.  
  
  
  
El rostro de ambos comenzó transpirar levemente. Anna podía ver reflejada la felicidad en el rostro de su amante, quien comenzó a besarla.  
  
  
  
Pasaron un par de horas...ya todo había terminado.  
  
Ahí estaban ambos: Anna de espaldas rodeaba de los brazos de Yoh, quien se había acurrucado a su lado.  
  
  
  
De pronto, el chico se recostó cerca de ella y comenzó a hablarle mientras tocaba su rostro. -Anna, espero que de ahora en adelante no temás el mostrarte tal como eres. Y no me refiero sólo a mi. Todos nuestros amigos estarán felices de ver que eres capaz de reflejar mucho amor a los demás y que tu cara si es capaz de alegrarse y ser feliz.  
  
  
  
- Yoh...gracias por ser mi prometido. Ya no tengo miedo si estoy contigo.- dijo dulcemente la chica.  
  
  
  
- No te voy a abandonar, eso te lo juro...Jamás.- dijo ésto Yoh para acercarse a la mejilla de la joven y comenzar a pasar dulcemente su lengua un par de veces. Luego la besó profundamente.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente Anna se despertó sola en su habitación.  
  
  
  
Ni un sólo indicio de su prometido, ni uno solo.  
  
  
  
- ¿Habrá sido un sueño? ¡No es posible! Fue demasiado vívido.- pensaba para sus adentros mientras tendía su mano sobre su cabeza.  
  
Salió de su cuarto a tomar desayuno y cuando dejaba la cocina, se pilló con Tamao.  
  
- Señorita Anna... ¿durmió Ud. bien? Anoche estabamos preocupadas la Señorita Pirika y yo.- dijo nerviosamente.  
  
- ¿ Preocupadas por qué?- contestó desafiante.  
  
  
  
- Er, no nada. Disculpe mi osadía.- dijo con miedo Tamao.  
  
  
  
Una sonrisa se desdibujó en el rostro de Anna el cual anunció que había sentido a Yoh a su lado esa noche. Tamao la miró con ternura y luego la sacerdotisa se retiró.  
  
  
  
En eso, Pirika estrepitosamente entró a la escena gritando que habían llegado cartas desde Estados Unidos.  
  
-.¡HORO HORO ME ESCRIBIOOOOO!^^- rió fuertemente Pirika- ¡Oh, mira! Parece Señortia Anna que hay algo para Ud.- dijo pasandole una carta a la joven.  
  
  
  
-¿Eh? Miró Anna sorpendida el sobre. Lo abrió ahi mismo y solamente leyó unas pocas líneas:  
  
-"Anna, espero que no hayas olvidado lo que hace poco vivimos. Esperanos con alegría para cuando lleguemos.  
  
Yo rezaré para verte pronto."-  
  
Yoh Anna cerró inmediatamente la carta y miró casi en blanco a las dos jóvenes, quienes la vieron , sorpendidas, retirarse.  
  
  
  
-¿Habrá sido un sueño realmente? ¡No puede ser! Y si fue así, ¿cómo fue posible que llegara una carta con esas palabras desde Estados Unidos, si ese sueño sólo había ocurrido esa noche?  
  
  
  
Fin  
  
  
  
------Así es como termina mi primer fanfic (bueno, el primero publicado^^). Espero que lo hayan podido dijerir sin problemas (o por lo menos no con tantos como los que tuve yo al escribir...es bastante dificil manejar estos temas).  
  
  
  
Espero me manden sus comentarios a vandalred@hotmail.com ^.~ 


End file.
